


keeping promises

by Harlan_Malkavian



Series: Tinuviel, Ace shadowrunner [2]
Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Dragonfall
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlan_Malkavian/pseuds/Harlan_Malkavian
Relationships: Female Protagonist/Monika Schäfer
Series: Tinuviel, Ace shadowrunner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	keeping promises

Tinuviel opened her eyes, it was a strange feeling waking up under a blooming tree after going to sleep in they small Homebase, the sun was shining on her through the leaves, leaves so green and alive like she never sees.

"Hello, Tinuviel." a voice soft and musical called from her left, a voice she can't believe she hearing again "It's lovely to see you again, Ace"

"deja vu," she thought, talking without meaning it, too surprised. So the elf turns her head and she was there, kneeled at her side with her back against the tree bark, smiling on her with those damn dimples.

Monika... it's just another dream" And that sting and hurt so much but Monika just bend over and kissed her, her hair falling over uncovering her pointy ears.

"Not a dreams, silly... I waited"

"So I'm finally free and you are an elf now" sneaked her arm around Monika's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, and another and another then rest they forehead together finally happy and complete "for our next life".

And that was it, a big explosion took Tinuviel and Dietrich lives so fast that they could barely feel it. But both died like they were sure of, fighting against the odds and at the end, they saved their squad and the Kreusbasar once again.


End file.
